Currently, a capacitive touch screen, as an important component for human-computer interaction, has been widely applied into an electronic product such as a cell phone and a tablet computer. Specifically, a single-layer mutual-capacitance touch screen has been widely applied currently. A touch sensing electrode, a touch drive electrode and electrode wiring of the single-layer mutual-capacitance touch screen are prepared by a transparent electrode in a same layer without over-bridging, thereby achieving a simple fabrication process, low cost and high cost performance. Therefore, the single-layer mutual-capacitance touch screen has attracted increasing public attention, and has been an important development direction of the capacitive touch screen.
As shown in FIG. 1, an electrode pattern of the current single-layer mutual-capacitance touch screen includes four first electrodes X1 to X4 arranged, in parallel, in an X direction. Each of the first electrodes is coupled with fifteen second electrodes Y1 to Y15 arranged, sequentially, in a Y direction, to form multiple sensing nodes 12. Each of the first electrodes is connected with a bonding pad 13 corresponding to the first electrode by a first lead wire 14 corresponding to the first electrode. Each of the second electrodes is connected with a bonding pad 13 corresponding to the second electrode by a second lead wire 15 corresponding to the second electrode. The bonding pad 13 is connected with an FPC (Flexible Printed Circuit, not shown in FIG. 1). The FPC is connected with a touch chip (not shown in FIG. 1). The touch chip is used to detect a change in capacitance of the sensing node 12, to determine information on a touch position of a user. The bonding pad 13 is disposed within a bonding region 11. The first lead wire 14 and the second lead wire 15 are wiring of the single-layer mutual-capacitance touch screen.
In the single-layer mutual-capacitance touch screen having a set size corresponding to FIG. 1, an electrode pattern in a structure shown in FIG. 1 results in that a width of a wiring blind zone L0 of the single-layer mutual-capacitance touch screen is large, and further that touch precision is poor. Also, the electrode pattern in the structure in FIG. 1 results in that the number of bonding pads and the number of wiring in the single-layer mutual-capacitance touch screen are large, and that fabrication cost is large.